The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring branch mutation of the variety Dracaena fragrans ‘Lemon Surprise’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,654.
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Ruud A. M. Scheffers, a citizen of the Netherlands, in July of 2007 in a commercial greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘Dragontwis’, assessing the stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Dragontwis’ was first performed at the commercial greenhouse of the inventor in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands by vegetative cuttings in July of 2007. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a locked greenhouse not open to the public. Through subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.